Carpe Diem
by bazingababy
Summary: Sirius Black is happy. He's in his last year at Hogwarts with his girlfriend and surrounded by the famed Marauders but the arrival of a 'new' girl throws everything out of proportion.
1. Prologue

"Don't go."

Giselle looked up and saw Sirius Black standing in the kitchen's doorway. She returned to her tea with a sigh. She couldn't deal with this right now.

"We all have to go - its the last day of term." She was known for her sarcasm and one liners.

"You know what I mean." Sirius took the seat directly opposite Giselle and tried to look her straight in the eye. She didn't like it.

"Don't leave me - us, Hogwarts," he hoped she didn't notice his stammer, "think about everything you're leaving behind. Three years here wasted."

Giselle knew he was upset but she didn't actually think he would attempt to guilt-trip her. That was low even for him.

"You think I have a choice? You think I want to leave my friends and move to a school in France where I probably won't have any? I'm leaving the people I love the most because my stupid parents think I'm in danger here Sirius," she could feel tears form, "so don't you dare assume this is my fault."

She finally looked him in the eye. She could feel a lump grow in her throat, "I thought you out of everyone would understand."

Sirius frowned and scratched the back of his neck, thinking about what she had said. His stomach cramped when he realised she was right.

"Giselle," the words got caught in his throat, "listen... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I never should have-"

"Forget about it Sirius. I don't want to leave on bad terms."

Giselle cringed at her own words. Sirius dropped his gaze and the pair sat in silence, listening to only the crackling of the stove fires and their own thoughts until-

"The way you phrase it... Is this goodbye forever?"

He grabbed her hand and waited for her deep blue eyes to find his inpatient grey.

"No." She said with gritted teeth. She desperately wanted to believe her own words. So did he.

Giselle unclasped her hand from Sirius's and left the table. She didn't want any last words but the pair never saw eye to eye.

"_Carpe diem._"

She stopped and turned to him blankly, "Huh?"

"It means 'seize the day'," he smiled, "and that's what I want you to do."


	2. I: Crouch-Prewett

**Giselle,**

I have no words to describe how loud my screams were when I read your letter but I am quite upset that you didn't tell me sooner – You're coming back to Hogwarts! Why didn't you mention your parents spoke about transferring you back here?!

Once again the summer here in Cokeworth has reached an all-time low as Petunia continued to make no effort to converse with me unless her sentences were no longer than three words. I don't think she has any idea how much it hurts and before you respond with another howler to tell me to try – I have, believe me. The only upside to this 6 weeks, however, is my 17th birthday meaning I successfully helped my mother with her plants with the rejuvenation charm. This added to Petunia's hate towards me.

Please, please, please reply fast because I know we (**_we!_****) return to Hogwarts today and I want to know where and when I get to see you. Will you be at Kings Cross? Hogsmeade? I'm getting desperate to see my best friend for the first time in 3 years.**

Lots of love,  
Lily

Giselle Crouch-Prewett smiled at her friend's letter just as her father briskly rushed into the study where she sat waiting for him. Her breaths came quickly as she saw him grasp the Floo pot in his hands because this was the confirmation of her transfer – she was going back to Hogwarts.

"Professor Dumbledore has requested that you and your mother arrive at the castle in precisely 10 minutes," Bartemius Crouch checked his gold watch, "meaning my talk will be efficiently short."

Giselle resisted the temptation to roll her eyes but her tongue voiced the derision she thought, "Father, you don't need to talk to me about the dangers of Hogwarts. I've been there before, remember?"

Her father gave her a curt glare; he never cherished her sarcasm as much as she did. He thought it was more of a nuisance than something to be proud of. He didn't reply as he sat down in his chair behind the vast desk. Giselle always hated the desk and his chair but her hate of the whole house rose way above the bar. The building constantly drowned her in darkness and her family encouraged it along with unvarying subjects of 'family house' and 'noble family name'. Frankly – she hated her father's family name of Crouch. She wanted to keep her mother's name of Prewett. Her father hated her ideas and forced her mother to agree.

Giselle, however, never gave into his peer-pressure unlike her mother. Giselle was like her younger brother in that sense but she never cared to admit that. She knew her brother was trouble even if her parents swore he would never cave into something like the dark arts but Barty was the devil in disguise.

"Your mother finally agreed to let you return to Hogwarts to finish your final year and I will not take kindly to any antics or rule-breaking while you're there. You know how dangerous the situation is since we're currently in the midst of war," Crouch took the subject of War seriously, "and your mother is not in the condition to hear of how her daughter has been causing trouble."

Giselle was sick of listening to her father's 'no trouble-making means no danger' rule. She knew it word by word since he had the habit of repeating it before every school year but Giselle never thought it applied when she attended Beauxbatons. The French school, too, was among the fighting of the First Wizarding War as was most of the world but they never sensed any threat.

Maybe the fact her mother and father were worried was because she was in the country this year – in the front line of war. Giselle narrowed her eyes as her father babbled on and on about how she will follow every rule thrusted upon her and how she will not meddle with the dark arts. It sounded exactly like her father was expecting her to _join_ Voldemort.

"Father," she interrupted as he began to explain what to do if she was approached by Death Eaters, "it sounds like you are accusing me of actually joining Voldemort's ranks-,"

"_Don't say his name!_" Her father hissed but Giselle ignored him completely.

"-but if you took time off work and actually _spoke_ to your son, you would plainly see that he is the one who is most likely join Voldemort-,"

"I said don't say his name!" Her father roared, his face slowly fading from pale porridge to toasted tomato. Giselle rose to her feet and leant towards her seething parent.

"-**and** that it's clear I'm against all dark arts. It's a shame Mother caved into your peer pressure since she _had_ more sense to keep me out of the country and away from all of this mess but she's the one whose convinced Barty is a complete angel!"

Mr Crouch glared at his daughter for a couple of minutes through a tense silence. He couldn't believe what his daughter had said to him. The footsteps of Adelaide Crouch-Prewett announced her arrival but the pair continued to show their increased anger towards each other. Adelaide looked up from her small handbag to see her daughter and husband baring their teeth like rabid dogs.

"Giselle dear – I've told you to stop arguing with your father. He's had a tough time at the Ministry lately." Her voice was cracked from use and enthusiasm was long gone from the woman. She was growing tired and weak at her husband's weeks of absence due to long working hours.

"Everyone's having a tough time at the Ministry. Stop using that excuse for everything he does wrong."

"Giselle-," Her mother warned but Giselle shook her head and walked over to her packed trunk. She grabbed the handle and wheeled it into the handsome fireplace that stood opposite her parents. Stood there in her crisp Hogwarts robes, Giselle waited for her mother to join her side.

"I'm sick of the pair of you. My father is determined _I'm_ the one who could join Voldemort," Crouch's eye twitched, "and my mother refuses to acknowledge that this family is falling apart at the seams because of Barty and the fact he's planning to join the Death Eaters! He's going to give this family a bad name and I refuse to play a part in that. There was more than one reason I took mother's family name, Father."

Crouch stood there for a few seconds before shaking his head. His daughter was headstrong and too determined to see eye-to-eye with anybody else.

"That's preposterous darling, you're over-thinking this," Adelaide sighed before slipping her favourite pair of jade gloves on her fingers, "now say goodbye to your father."

Giselle frowned and walked over to her father. She didn't expect anything warmer than a smile but the handshake was enough. Of course she was going to miss her father, not matter how much she hated him, but his skull was too thick to take in anything other than his job. He wouldn't miss her though – she knew the man hated her.

Adelaide followed daughter into the fireplace before grabbing a delicate handful of Floo powder and throwing it to her feet crying, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts."

Giselle groaned as she fell down what felt a large plughole full of ash and dust but she kept her blue eyes open long enough to see the calm face of Professor Albus Dumbledore appear through the black soot.

It took only one smile for Giselle to feel the warm tingle she had felt years ago. She felt more at home in the charming Headmaster's fireplace than she had at her family house all her life.

"Adelaide and Miss Crouch-Prewett; welcome."


	3. II: Return to the Tower

Giselle had been re-sorted in a private chamber beside the bursting Great Hall whose occupants were heading up to their dormitories. She thanked the Gods for the secrecy because she didn't think she could deal with so many stares from her old peers. The hat welcomed her back with a message of warning though she didn't dare repeat it again.

"_Keep your friends close but your enemies closer, Miss Crouch-Prewett._"

She had a hunch that the suspicions concerning her brother were confirmed by the animate object. She agreed silently to the warning seconds before the hat cried, "**Gryffindor!"**

"Welcome back Giselle. The Quidditch team has fallen since you're departure but Mr Potter has been determined to make it rise. Will you be trying out again?" Professor McGonagall asked as she tidied away the stool and Giselle shrugged. She never really thought about her possible return to the team.

"Maybe Professor."

The teacher nodded solemnly, "I see. Well, the feast is over unfortunately but I can escort you to the kitchens if you are hungry-,"

"Oh no thank you Professor, I ate before I arrived." Giselle said quickly.

"Ok, very well then. The password is '_leo corde_'. I suspect you remember the location of the tower," Giselle nodded, "Goodnight."

Giselle exited the chamber just to see a few dawdling students enter the ever-enchanting Grand Staircase hall. Dragging her feet, Giselle headed up to the seventh floor to where her house lived hidden behind the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"_Leo corde_." Giselle sighed gently and the Fat Lady stared at her for a few seconds before giving her a wink and swinging open. With her heart beating fast at the thought of seeing her old friends, she walked in but her body kept in the shadows.

Nothing had changed. The same gold and scarlet velvety silk hangings were draped from wall to wall, the warm spiced incense danced with the air while everyone laughed and babbled loudly. Giselle tried to look around the room in hope of spotting a familiar face but all she saw were a few young students sat on the couches and a crowd of laughing lions standing around a set of armchairs.

They were all taller than Giselle.

Failing her task miserably, Giselle decided to head up to her old dormitory. The large wooden door donned the sign 'Seventh Years' instead of the previous 'Fourth Years' but the appearance made her smile anyway. It was open a crack and a sliver of voices attracted Giselle's attention.

"When do you think she'll get here?" Giselle's stomach twirled at the memorable sound. Lily.

"Calm down, she'll be here any minute now. I wouldn't be surprised if she's downstairs cornered by one of the boys, probably Sirius or-,"

"What do you mean, 'Probably Sirius'?"

Sirius.

Sirius Black. Giselle's head suddenly surged with a sharp pain... How could she forget Sirius? The boy who made her high in her lowest times. The boy who would intentionally drag her into the centre of mischief. The boy who would sit in the kitchens with her for hours on end talking complete trash.

How did she forget _him?_

"Oh you know what I mean Marlene, they were very close back then like brother and sister, remember?" Another hit of nostalgia – Marlene and Alice.

"Oh..." Marlene sounded distant, slightly upset. Giselle was desperate to see her friends so without thinking about it – she burst inside. Three figures turned around but only one dived across the room in a state of hysterics. Giselle and Lily fell hard onto the floor with a loud _crash_but no one came to investigate.

"YOU'RE HERE!" Lily screamed, a death grip secured around Giselle's neck but she didn't care. Her arms reacted immediately at contact and wrapped themselves around the red head's body. A soft meow announced the arrival of a tabby cat, Cobalt.

"Cobalt, you're ruining the moment!" Lily moaned at her cat but the feline purred softly, pawing Giselle's leg in affection. Soon after the hugs had finished, the candles were due to be extinguished so the four of them crawled into bed.

"We have so many questions 'Elle." Marlene yawned from opposite her and Giselle laughed, staring up at the crimson bed posts.

"I guess you'll have to wait till the morning but believe me I could sum it all up in one word." Giselle murmured and Alice snorted.

"And what word is that?"

"Shit."

* * *

The next morning was uncomfortable to say the least. Giselle found out two things that morning and both were just as confusing as the other. The facts themselves were not but the feelings that followed them were.

The first fact was that Giselle had not seen nor heard one whisper or hair from Sirius Black. The boy was lost somewhere in the castle because when Giselle descended the stairs the next morning – she saw three out of the four Marauders.

"Has anything drastic happened in the last 3 years?" Giselle asked as she adjusted her tie whilst entering the Gryffindor Common Room with Lily. Marlene and Alice had hurried on ahead without a word but Giselle didn't mind. She didn't expect to be centre of attention – she wanted the exact opposite.

"Not really," Lily replied, "Hogwarts has been a little quiet without you." Giselle rolled her eyes with a smile but the second she looked ahead – she heard gasps.

"I cannot believe it." A pair of boys muttered and Giselle laughed, stepping forward to give them both a quick hug. Remus Lupin gaped like a struggling fish while Peter Pettigrew continued to blink.

"G-Giselle? When did you... How did you even...?" Remus asked, dumping his books onto the sofa to return the hug. Giselle pecked them both on the cheek and sighed.

"Yesterday. My parents decided it was high time for me to return to Britain which is understandable," Giselle lied smoothly, "and that meant transferring from Beauxbatons back to Hogwarts." Giselle looked Remus up and down and saw how much he had changed. Time has wore him through as she could easily spot dark circles under his eyes and noticeable scars along his cheekbones. Deciding not to bring that up, she turned to Peter.

"How are you Peter?" She asked him and he scratched his forehead, still looking confused.

"Fine thanks Giselle... I just can't believe you're back. You've grown." He chuckled and Giselle smirked. Peter was always the shortest out of the group.

"We're not going to make it in time for breakfast and as Head Girl I encourage you, Giselle, to hurry up." Lily perked up from the sofa and Giselle scoffed.

"It sounds like you're abusing your Head Girl powers to me Lily," Giselle said, "and besides – what's your hurry?"

"Yeah _Lily_ – what's the rush?" A new voice asked from behind and Giselle turned to see a grinning if not slightly ruffled James Potter approach with a gold badge glinting on his chest. He caught sight of Giselle and stopped instantly. She could see something click inside his head but he brushed it off as he hugged her.

"Giselle Crouch – what an unexpected surprise." He stated and Giselle cringed at the name.

"Crouch- _Prewett_." She couldn't help but correct and James laughed at the new name.

"Are you finally disowning that brother of yours?" He asked and Remus shot him a look. James shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"We don't have time to catch up!" Lily interjected again as she thrusted her watch in front of their faces, "We need to go _James_."

The group slowly left the tower and make their way to the Great Hall where breakfast seemed to end. Giselle heard Lily say the famous last words of 'I-told-you-so' but James was the first to retaliate.

"Since when were they on first name basis?" Giselle asked Remus quietly as he handed her the new lesson timetable. Remus laughed softly and nodded at Professor Dumbledore.

"Ever since Dumbledore assigned them as Head Boy and Girl. Lily swears it was a punishment but James claims fate intervened. I just think it's a ruse to stop the mischief." Giselle laughed but her conscious urged her to ask about Sirius. She still hadn't seen him yet.

"What lesson do you have first?" Peter asked Giselle as they split off for their classes. Giselle glanced at the folded parchment and caught sight of her first lesson.

"Transfiguration, you?" She asked him and Peter grinned, tapping his timetable.

"Transfiguration. Let's go."

The pair of them trekked up to McGonagall's classroom. Giselle had surprisingly missed all of her lessons along with the professors that taught them. Her train of thought wandered to the interesting lessons in her previous years but her lack of focus caused her to stumble through the wrong door.

Giselle opened the door into what she thought was her Transfiguration classroom but instead she staggered into a tight broom cupboard. An occupied broom cupboard.

"Oh my Merlin I am so s-," Giselle exclaimed in a muddle of words. She couldn't look the couple in the eye but one slip of her gaze made her freeze. Her hand seemed to stay glued to the door handle no matter how hard she wanted to remove it. Heat filled her face quickly.

"G-G-Giselle?!"

Sirius Black stared at Giselle with wide eyes. The same grey eyes that seemed to fill her head all morning. Marlene McKinnon laughed awkwardly and re-buttoned her shirt but Giselle couldn't help but gawk at her lipstick that had smeared down both hers and Sirius's face. She honestly didn't know what to do but somehow she did the worst thing possible in that situation.

She laughed loudly.

"Oh my..." She managed to choke out, "I just... I, ah – Hello Sirius." Her hand chose to react by slamming the door shut. She blinked hard and covered her mouth. That wasn't the reunion she had in mind.


	4. III: Rumour Has It

Giselle had avoided both Sirius and Marlene all day. She was too embarrassed to face them again after the awkward encounter with the broom cupboard. She wished she had never witnessed the pair eating each other's faces off because it set off a feeling inside of Giselle's stomach and it just wouldn't settle.

She groaned and leant back into the Gryffindor armchairs.

"How was your first day?" Peter asked Giselle as he sat down opposite her on the squashy sofa that would swallow anyone that sat down; it made Peter look smaller than he was already which seemed to light up a smile on her face.

"One word – Homework." Giselle answered and Peter laughed, throwing his bag on the floor after placing a quill in between his teeth. Giselle sorted through her Charms book for a diagram but the very diagram she was looking for appeared in front of her eyes. She looked up and saw Remus sit down beside her, still holding the diagram for her to copy.

The fire beside the pair lit up his face and Giselle traced the scars again – he looked weak and tired. She tilted her head and furrowed her brows in thought but she quickly accepted the diagram with a quiet thanks. Remus smiled and began to rewrite an essay for Defence against the Dark Arts but Giselle couldn't concentrate. She dropped her books onto the floor and curled her knees up to her chest, absorbing the warmth from the fireplace.

"Where's Lily and James?" She suddenly asked, not particularly caring for the answer.

"Head duties," Remus answered without looking up from his parchment, "I saw them as I finished my Prefect shift." Giselle blinked and laughed.

"Prefect? You never mentioned you're a prefect! Whose your partner?"

Remus placed his quill down and gave up writing. Peter looked up and decided enough was enough too. The three of them relaxed into the crimson couches and began the conversation.

"Lily was until she accepted Head Girl so now I share my duties with Alice who," he glanced at his watch, "should be patrolling the seventh floor." Giselle nodded and carried on asking pointless questions. Ten minutes passed and Sirius was yet to be mentioned. A part of her was dying to bring up what had happened earlier that day but the other part threatened to kill if she dared to mention it.

"I heard you had an interesting morning." Remus airily said as he produced a small book from his bag. Giselle's navy eyes grew as she shot him a look. Her conscious snickered – it looks like she needn't mention it at all. She dug her nails into her skin and faked innocence.

"Huh?"

"A little birdie told me you saw Sirius today but when I say 'saw' I mean 'interrupted' and when I say 'interrupted', I mean 'laughed in his face'." Remus tried to contain his laughter whereas Peter seemed confused. Giselle groaned and hit her head on her knees. How did Remus even find out?

"I didn't mean to laugh- wait... Who told you?" She asked him, outraged that he brought it up. Remus sighed and closed his book – how he thought he would find the time to read it now, he did not know.

"James."

"Who told James?"

"Sirius." Giselle continued to hit her head whilst Remus explained to Peter what had happened which resulted in both boys laughing.

"He was quite embarrassed when he told James. I'm surprised he even mentioned it at all." Remus admitted and Giselle's lips tugged. _Serves him right_! The smile fell into a frown at her conscious's comment.

"How long have Marlene and Sirius been dating?" She tried her best to not sound interested and Peter snorted.

"I'm surprised she hasn't told you herself. It's been 5 months already. Ever since that Hogsmeade weekend, she hasn't shut up about it." The boy sounded quite sour but Giselle thought nothing of it. She turned back to the fireplace and bit the inside of her cheek, fighting the temptation to laugh.

"So," Giselle began, "Is there any other relationships I should know about?" Giselle asked and both Remus and Peter turned bright red. The trio laughed at the reaction just as the portrait hole swung open and two figures stumbled inside. Giselle looked up and the grin on her face fell when Sirius and Marlene rushed inside. Marlene giggled loudly with her arms draped over Sirius's chest while he pecked at her neck. The onlookers suddenly felt hot under their collars from the intrusion of the couple.

Sirius glanced over at the trio who were perched on the couch and his throat growled enviously when he saw them all laughing together. They all shut up instantly when he entered the room making the atmosphere somewhat uncomfortable. His grey eyes caught Giselle's blue ones and he could see her gulp.

"Evening Sirius, Marlene." Giselle called across the room, trying not to giggle but Remus and Peter let slip a howl, giving away the previous conversation topic. Marlene, confused, wished her friends a goodnight and fled the common room the second Lily and James entered the room after their long nights shift. Lily followed in Marlene's footsteps but Giselle's retreat was slower as she gathered up her nights work.

James watched his best friend awkwardly stare after Giselle as she hurried up the stairs and off to bed. He stood there, a single hand covering his mouth trying to keep in the laughter but the second Giselle was gone; Sirius turned around and stared at James.

"You fucking bastard!"

Remus, Peter and James suddenly collapsed onto the floor in a fit of hilarity.


	5. IV: Brawls Solve Nothing

**Thank you so much to ****_crazy-ithinkyes_**** for her review! I'm glad you're enjoying this :)**

**All reviews, follows and favourites are very welcomed - I will thank you personally :***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Weeks passed quickly once Giselle caught up with Hogwart's N.E. courses which brightened up her mood. Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts seemed to be her forte as she continued to pass the classes. They were always her favourite subjects back in Beauxbatons and she was glad she hadn't lost her touch during her transfer. Professor Slughorn was delighted when he marked her first essay and he welcomed her back with an invitation to something called 'The Slug Club'.

"What's the Slug Club?" Giselle asked Lily at breakfast on a frosty Saturday morning. Lily peered over her friend's shoulder to read the Potion Master's letter and she laughed.

"Its Professor Slughorn's connoisseur club filled of students he thinks will excel." She told her with a smile and Giselle nodded, re-reading the information her teacher had supplied her with.

"Who else is in this 'Slug Club'?" She added, gulping her pumpkin juice down as everyone in Gryffindor stood up, chatting loudly. Lily gestured to herself and Giselle laughed. At least she wouldn't be alone in this club.

The whole hall emptied and headed down to witness the first Quidditch game of the season – Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. Giselle's stomach fluttered at the thought of watching her house play Quidditch which she missed. Beauxbatons never took Quidditch as serious as Hogwarts and she knew no other school could do it better. Wrapping her neck up in her gold and scarlet scarf, she joined Lily and Alice as they strolled down to the pitch.

"Do you miss it?" Alice asked Giselle as they waited to file into the stadium. Giselle bit her cheek and nodded, picking at a thread on her jacket. She never really thought about the game until Professor McGonagall mentioned it on her first night back. She considered trying out for chaser again but she wasn't sure.

"Was you on the Beauxbatons team?" Lily asked and Giselle laughed at the irony.

"Beauxbatons do not play Quidditch as they are, as the French would say; '_terrible'._"

The girls laughed and climbed the stairs up to the Gryffindor stands but Giselle's journey was cut short when her way was blocked by her brother. She groaned and told her friends to carry on without her. They decided to stay close by standing beside the passageway into the Lion's stands.

"Good day Giselle." Barty sighed, folding his arms across his chest where the Slytherin badge sat. Giselle cocked an eyebrow and inspected the faces that stood out behind her younger brother. The youngest there happened to be Barty but the rest were in her year except young Regulus Black; Sirius's younger brother. Giselle thought back to a distant conversation she shared with Sirius on his concerns for his younger brother but now was no time for flashbacks.

"What do you want, Barty?" She asked him tiredly, hoping he would move soon. He smirked and dangled a hand down beside him, his fingers clearly itching to grab his wand. Giselle stuffed her hands in her robe pocket for cautious reasons. She could never trust Barty.

"We merely wanted a chat. You see, some of us think that our group lacks... character." He said walking up to her and Giselle narrowed her eyes.

"What Bartemius is trying to say is-," A well-built, squat woman spoke from within the group but Barty shot her a glare shouting, "Hold your tongue, Carrow." The woman grumbled but silenced her thoughts.

"Get to the point Barty; I don't want to miss the match." Giselle moaned and Barty checked the face of a gold watch from his chest pocket. Giselle stared at the watch and a light switched on inside her head – that was her father's watch.

"Why do you have Father's watch?" She asked him and one of Barty's eyebrows arched. He laughed and slipped it away before further inspections were made.

"No reason dear sister," He hurriedly changed the subjects quicker than he could blink, "We are here today is because we have a requisition for you."

"No." She said simply. The group blinked and frowned at each other. This wasn't the answer they were hoping for.

"I thought you'd said she'd be interested." A lean 7th year Slytherin spat at Barty who wore the expression of clear discomfort. He clicked his tongue and began to pace. Giselle saw Lily and Alice whisper to each other cautiously. They didn't want to leave Giselle's side.

"I believe you may have misunderstood me sis," Barty laughed and suddenly pounced at Giselle's throat. The force knocked Giselle's wand out of her way whilst Barty's arms pinned her body against the thick timber structure. Lily winced and ran off upstairs to fetch help.

Giselle groaned and tried to escape his grip. Barty was always tall for his age but he never let on to how burly he was. Barty grinned as the Slytherin group approached with sneers and snickers.

"We will ask you this once more _Crouch_ and we will be expecting the right answer." Thorfinn Rowle growled and Giselle bit the inside of her cheek. She kicked Barty in the knee which hastily resulted in Giselle's release.

"Here's my answer – Fuck you." Giselle shouted before punching Rowle in the face. He stumbled backwards but gained balance just as he reached for his wand-

"OI!"

The group of Slytherins span around just in time to see Rowle collapse onto the floor, unconscious. Giselle's eyes widened as she saw Sirius caress his reddening knuckles. Remus and Lily came bounding down the Gryffindor stairwell but skidded to a stop when they saw the scene. Lily groaned and produced her wand from her robes.

"What the hell is going on?" Remus asked but no one listened to the confused bystander. Alice grabbed his sleeve and pulled him away from the ruckus just as the Slytherins began to retaliate with various spells.

"Barty – stop it!" Giselle exclaimed, dodging a fiery orange spell that had barely missed her head. Her brother shrugged and watched his friends threaten his sister as if they were not blood-related. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered to speak to the blood traitor but other times he knew he must keep trying to converse with his sister for one reason.

The Carrow Twins picked Giselle up off of the floor switching her attention from her brother to Sirius. The boy was being held back by both Remus and Lily who did not want him to mix up with whatever trouble Giselle was in. Her conscious moaned but she shook it away angrily. Why was he even here?

"I will ask you one more time Giselle," Barty tutted as he grabbed his sister's chin between his thumb and forefinger, "we want you."

Giselle screwed up her face and guffawed, "And I want you all to fuck off."

Barty sighed and patted her cheek, giving up on her. The easy way never worked with the arrogant and close-minded. He slowly walked away from her but turned and slapped her face hard. Her cheek stung and her eyes began to water but he did not wince at his sister's pain.

"Get away from her."

Remus and Lily released Sirius the second Giselle's cheek burned bright red from the blow. The girl blinked hard, trying to rid of any trances of tears but when she opened them again – she saw Sirius gripping Barty up against the rafters of the stands. A harsh wind blew through the small balcony they stood on and silence reigned over them all. Bartemius fell to the floor with a thump the second Sirius released him but Regulus was soon clearing the area before teachers intervened.

"Come on." The youngest Black sighed; pushing the Slytherins down the stairs and towards the emerald stands that constantly booed. As the Slytherins descended from the fight, Peter appeared from behind them in a huff. He bent over and struggled to catch his breath.

"W-What happened?" He wheezed but Remus, Lily and Alice ushered him from the balcony where Giselle and Sirius continued to stand. The four of them left the pair to wallow in the uncomfortable silence they had created.

Giselle examined her face in the reflection of a metal pillar and she avoided Sirius's face as long as possible. Sirius stared at her for a few seconds before exhale noisily, trying to catch her attention.

"You're welcome for saving you." He broke the silence and Giselle froze, staring at the ground. She chortled and span around with her arms crossed.

"I didn't need your help. I was doing fine by myself." She stated and Sirius laughed, leaning against the metal railing that separated him from a 20ft drop.

"Fine? Your brother was gripping you up against the pillar!" He pointed roughly in the direction of the Slytherin stands, "That was not fine."

"I didn't ask for you to help me Sirius. You always try and get yourself involved." She fought back and he laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I get myself involved? If I didn't involve myself, what was going to stop them from beating you to a pulp?"

"They wouldn't do that – he's my brother-,"

"-who slapped you without flinching. I don't think much would stop him from pounding you blue Giselle. Just be grateful."

The pair were mere inches away from each other as they fell into an awkward silence again. A loud cheer from above alerted them that Gryffindor had scored and this drew Giselle's attention towards the match she was missing. With a sigh, she hugged her torso and walked past Sirius who watched her carefully. His grey eyes softened as she limped up the stairs but he stayed rooted to his spot. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned at his jumbled thoughts.

They were the best of friends, brother and sister almost – joined at the hip. She was the girl he could go to when he had family problems because she understood him. She was the spirit that drove him on day by day with her smiles and witty sarcasm. He missed that girl so much when she left; it took him a whole year to recover.

But here she was again - she walked straight into his life.

Giselle had hardly spoken to him yet she had turned his world upside down. He didn't know what to do.


	6. V: Knocked

Giselle woke with a start on the rainy Saturday morning of the 31st of October. A hand ran through her messy locks whilst she inspected the deserted dormitory – all of the girls had gone.

Shoving on the first outfit she could find in her trunk, Giselle left the dorm but she stopped in her tracks at a piece of parchment that was pinned to her curtains;

**We're in Hogsmeade. We didn't want to wake you because you were tired after McGonagall's catch-up lessons  
Lily x**

_Hogsmeade_.

Giselle screwed up the note and strolled down the steps with spite. She forgot to ask for another signature from her father for permission to visit the village and she knew for a fact he wouldn't let her go. She could hear his bored voice echoing in her head – "_Not when there is a war going on._"

Giselle rushed out of the Gryffindor Common Room as it seemed to be overrun by the first and second years that had nothing to occupy themselves with except for Exploding Snap or Chess. She wasn't quite sure where to go so she let her feet take charge. Giselle slipped on a thin jacket and left to re-acquaint herself with her home – Hogwarts.

The corridors were filled with the loud hammering of rain and it created a soothing symphony that contrasted with her footsteps which put a smile on her face. She hadn't felt this happy about her home in a few years.

Giselle cast her gaze out to the grounds and spotted a small cabin on the outskirts which made her stomach bubble in excitement. She knew exactly what to do.

Her pace quickened when she reached the Entrance Hall where a few seconds years sat in groups, cowering from the rain that had forced them inside. Giselle could see the front courtyard grow clearer the quicker she walked but a voice caused her to halt.

"Miss Crouch-Prewett – here please."

Giselle cursed under her breath before traipsing towards the woman that was Madam Pomfrey. The matron grabbed her face in between her fingers and inspected Giselle's cheek with a look of concern. It had been weeks and yet Barty's slap had created a bruise that wouldn't shift.

"Follow me please, Miss Crouch-Prewett."

"But I was going-,"

"-Up to the Hospital Wing with me. Your cheek is still bruised and your health should be your first concern."

Giselle gave up her argument with the nurse and begrudgingly followed her up to the stairs. She looked over her shoulder at the distant house of Rubeus Hagrid who she longed to visit. He was always there whenever she felt lonely and not visiting him was a pretty poor pay of repaying him. She hoped Madam Pomfrey would hurry up.

Giselle sat down on one of the hospital beds for sometime as Pomfrey trialled various pastes and potions on her skin. A few stung her cheek but at long last the matron found that the bright blue paste worked wonders on the bruise.

"Leave this on for half an hour and the bruise should clear by then. First term in and already you've gotten yourself into a fight," Madam Pomfrey tutted and Giselle smiled awkwardly whilst checking her new appearance in a handheld mirror, "Who was it this time?"

"My charming brother." She answered and Madam Pomfrey's smile faltered quickly. She busied herself with her jars and phials before giving Giselle one last look.

"Be careful Giselle."

"I know what I'm doing; I'm ok."

"Yes – a bruised cheek that lasts for weeks looks absolutely normal," Giselle rolled her eyes at the sarcasm before getting up and re-zipping her jacket. The matron shook her head lightly before telling her she can go. Giselle left as quickly as she could with a soft thank you.

The rain was falling harder now and Giselle knew it would be an impossible task walking down to Hagrids but her rumbling stomach gave her a new destination.

The kitchens of Hogwarts were one of Giselle's all-time favourite places not only because she wasn't supposed to be there or because it had food. It was one of the rare spots in the castle that held most of her secrets.

She tickled the oil painted fruit and entered the warmth through the portrait. It hadn't changed at all and Giselle was glad of that. As she stepped down into the replica of the Great Hall, she thought of all the people who have been inside here over time. Who else in this castle knew of this serenity dwelling that was home to all of the House Elves? Did they come here as often as she did? Giselle sat down with a sigh.

There was one person she was sure of that knew this place very well.  
_  
"Filch is coming!" Giselle whispered to her friend who was hastily trying to tidy up a fallen suit of armour. Sirius whipped his head up, all of his hair falling into his eyes and let one of the suit's arms fall with a loud crash. Giselle stifled her laughter as Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him as they ran. Slivers of moonlight highlighted the pair as they sprinted down the corridors hoping to escape Filch's wrath of finding two first years out of bed._

"Where are we?" Giselle asked, looking up at the tapestries up above her and Sirius shrugged, craning his head around a corner. Giselle watched as he re-appeared with a gigantic grin on his face.

"Look... I didn't know Hogwarts had them." Sirius murmured and Giselle gasped, keeping close to Sirius as the pair stared at the small house elf trekking down a set of stairs. Sirius gestured for her to follow him as he yearned to know where the elf was going.

They followed the elf for some time until they reached a dead-end covered in various painting of food. There was a tapestry full of sewn sausages, various canvases full of confectionery but the one that stood out to Giselle was an oil-painting full of fruit which covered the length of the far wall. She tugged on Sirius's robe sleeve.

"That one; the elf must have gone through that painting." She suggested and Sirius believed her when he spotted that all the fruit were snickering softly.

Sirius and Giselle walked over and reached up to feel the painting with their soft fingertips. A particularly cheerful pear giggled louder than all the other fruits and it wiggled. Suddenly the pear transformed into a door handle. Giselle blinked in shock before twisting it open.

"I can't believe we found it." Sirius gawked as he stepped in first. Giselle followed, checking the coast before slipping inside afterwards. She stared around the vast room which imitated the Great Hall which stood above their heads but all around them were working elves. They both sat down at the nearest table which replicated the Hufflepuff table but they were quickly joined by a few elves asking if they would like anything.

Sirius looked up at Giselle and grinned, "This is our secret, promise?"

Giselle laughed and nodded vigorously, "I promise." 

Giselle lifted her head out of her hands and frowned, staring down at the scratched table surface. This was no longer hers and Sirius' secret hideout. They were hardly speaking. She hated it so much.

"Would you like anything, Miss Crouch?" A squeaky elf asked and Giselle shook her head with a smile. She didn't even care that they called her 'Crouch'. It was like a reminder of the past and it comforted her because she missed it so much.

Giselle slammed her fists down and stood up with a defiant smile at her decision, "No thank you – I need to go."

Giselle wished a goodbye to the accommodating elves and headed up to the Entrance Hall where she figured out a plan. She wanted the old times back and she was going to get the old times back. She turned the final corner towards the Staircase corridor when she walked straight into someone.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." Giselle hurried apologised to the boy on the floor as she picked up his fallen bag. The boy grumbled as he got to his feet but with one look at the girl, he grimaced.

"Sure, whatever." He mumbled, re-adjusting his robes while Giselle wrinkled her nose.

"I mean it. I am sorry." She repeated, hoping she didn't sound as sarcastic as she usually did but the boy shrugged his shoulders, not looking her directly in the eye but Giselle caught his gaze quickly. A bolt of recognition hit her hard.

"You're Lily's friend, aren't you? Severus?" She asked him and Severus Snape's eye shot open wide, not bothering avoiding her gaze now. She didn't know.

"You're behind on times. I'm sure your stupid friends won't have trouble filling you in on the past Crouch. Now if you would please excuse me, I need to go to the library." He spat but Giselle smoothed her fringe back into her ponytail. She didn't understand where all of his spite came from – she hadn't done anything to him... She never really acknowledged him before.

"Look, whatever my friends have done to you – I've got nothing to do with it. Whatever grudge you have against them or vice versa, just keep me out of it. Again, I'm sorry for knocking you over." She stated and Severus simply stared back.

"I... It's ok Crouch. Just look out next time." He told her and Giselle laughed. A distant clock chimed and she knew she had better get to the common room to start on some homework before dinner so she wished him a swift goodbye.

"Oh," Giselle turned around when she reached the top of a flight of stairs, "My name is Giselle, not _Crouch_."

"Noted." Severus shouted back and Giselle nodded before walking off towards the tower. Severus stood frozen to the spot where he had fallen moments ago with a smile plastered on his face.


	7. VI: Defence against the Dark Arts

The whole castle could feel winter coming as the air became frostier and bitter, especially inside the castle walls where frost coated the stone.

Giselle decided she would try and rebuild her friendship with Sirius from the start and so far her plan was failing abysmally because she hardly saw him. Whenever she saw the boy, his face seemed rather preoccupied with Marlene's which made her very uncomfortable.

"Does she ever stop eating his face?" Alice asked suddenly during lunch on an icy Thursday and both Giselle and Lily looked up to see what Alice was on about but all that met Giselle's eyes was Marlene and Sirius. She needed no other explanation.

"I guess she's hungry, I mean – it is lunchtime." Giselle commented deadpanned and the girls laughed. Giselle flicked her eyes back to Sirius and a strange whining settled in her stomach and she knew it wasn't from her lunch.

"What are you girls talking about?" Frank, Peter and Remus asked the trio as they joined them. Lily nodded to the pair a few spaces down and Frank pretended to vomit into his soup. Giselle snorted and dropped her spoon loudly. Her stomach continued to throb and whine.

"I don't know who I feel sorrier for – Sirius or Marlene." Remus sighed and Frank snorted, pointing to the fidgeting James who seemed to be trying to have a conversation with Sirius.

"I feel sorry for James because he has to witness that. Oi James!"

James gave up with his failing conversation and joined the group with melancholy etched on his face. Giselle wrinkled her nose and patted his head mockingly.

"Don't worry James – I'm sure Marlene will share him if you ask politely." She cooed and James glared back at her before chucking his books on the table.

"He's changed ever since he's started dating her. No offence girls, I know she's your friend but... Marlene is annoying the fuck out of me."

Lily rolled her eyes, "You can't have Sirius all the time _James_. Besides, he's happy with her." Lily smiled as she glanced at the whispering pair but Giselle caught James and Remus' quick look of warning. She decided not to mention it there and then.

The clock in the Courtyard chimed and everyone began to head towards their final lesson of the day. For most of the 7th year Gryffindors; they had N.E.W.T Defence against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins.

The group, minus Marlene and Peter, strode slowly to the third floor while Sirius caught up with them as they reached the classroom.

"Glad to see that you've gotten your face back." James spat as they waited for their professor to arrive. Sirius frowned at him while the rest of the group hid the awkward expressions.

Giselle glanced over towards the Slytherins who all stood closely whispering – all except Severus who had glanced up from the conversation concurrently. She shot him a quick smile and he returned it but before she could react, Sirius caught her eye with furrowed brows. Giselle raised her eyebrows as if asking him silently what his problem was but James and Remus dragged his attention into a quiet discussion.

"Enter class." Professor Irvine called out as he approached abruptly with his wand out. The class entered the large classroom and sat down in the arrangement they all knew well. Giselle took her seat between Lily and the far window that cast a grey light over the whole room. She watched as James and Remus took their places two rows in front and Giselle couldn't help but stare at the whispering pair who took turns to glance at Sirius. She was curious as to what they were talking about.

"Ok class," Professor Irvine announced as he strolled to the front, "I have an assignment for you all and it must be completed in trios. I have already composed a list so no swapping groups or else. Move only when I tell you." He shot a look towards the boys in the front row who all smirked mischievously.

"Evans, Potter and Longbottom; first group. Lovett, Lupin, Greengrass. Lestrange, Carrow, Mulciber. Nott, Carrow, Rowle. Black, Crouch-Prewett and Snape. Move now."

Giselle felt the whining in her stomach grow stronger when she was forced to sit in between Severus and Sirius who were constantly shooting glares at each other. She sat there with her nails digging hard into her palm trying to listen to the task at hand but all she could think of was how badly this could turn out.

"This assignment will count for 45% of your N.E.W.T grade as it will test your trust, teamwork, duelling skills and knowledge. The task will take all three in your group so no slacking or leaving it to other members. You must complete a series of tasks together. Each task is unique and nothing will be repeated twice so you must work hard to keep up and stay ahead of the game. Each member will have a different function within the group and today's task is to duel and find out your roles. One will be in charge of duels and the physical tasks. One will focus primarily on knowledge and any mental tasks. The final member will be liable for logical strategies and all spiritual tasks. The 'Watcher' must take notes as the other two compare skills or I cannot assign you roles."

Scribbling it all down, Giselle could feel the stares from both members of her group but she ignored it the best she could. Professor Irvine removed all the tables and concocted different setups for the tests and assigned each group to separate areas of the classroom. Giselle dumped her bag down beside the duelling mats and sat down to watch Severus and Sirius duel first.

"This isn't necessary. We both know whose going to win this, Snivellus." Sirius barked and Giselle frowned at the nickname. She picked up the quill and got ready to mark them both for the duel. Severus glowered and gripped his wand tighter.

"Don't count on it Black. We don't want accidents here, do we? It would be such a loss if you would to lose an eye... or limb?"

Sirius growled and stepped closer.

"Now, now Snivellus – no need to show off in front of the lovely lady. I don't mean to flatter you but I think she would much prefer it if you were lying flat on your ass."

"Urm-," Giselle interjected with a cocked eyebrow but she was ignored almost instantly when Severus retaliated loudly to Sirius' comment.

"Why don't we simply hurry along with this duel and see who really deserves the duelling role, yes?" He asked and the pair stood ready in their duelling positions.

"It's actually the _physical _role but whatever..." Giselle muttered under her breath as the boys bowed. She scribbled down a few notes about both of the boys' techniques but she had to focus her whole attention on them when the duel became slightly hazardous.

"_Inciderous!_" Sirius exclaimed, pointing at Severus who fell flat on his back before Sirius could gain breath from the previous spells, Severus shouted, "_Incarcerous!_"

Sirius tripped up as ropes wrapped around his throat. Giselle gasped, itching to help the suffocating boy but he managed to choke out one last spell – "_Impedimenta!_"

Severus shot backwards and crashed into a large bookcase. Everyone span around and inspected the duelling mat that was splattered with blood, slime, wood and even glass from various spells that Giselle had witnessed. Finally the duel was over and Sirius had won.

"_Diffindo!_" Giselle shot at Sirius and he collapsed onto the mat, breathing deeply as he rubbed the red mark around his neck. Giselle glanced over towards Severus who seemed to stir underneath the shattered bookcase but he looked like he needed her help.

She ran past Sirius and aided Severus to his feet and she could see how shaky he was due to a large gash along his calf. Blood began to soak his robes and his pale face turned whiter than fresh snow.

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing." She murmured, hooking her arm underneath his armpits so he could limp, "_Ferula._" A sturdy bandage wrapped itself around his leg and he thanks her quietly.

Sirius stared after Giselle and Snivellus incredibly before turning around to James, Lily and Frank who had duplicated his dumb expression. Hurt and aching, Sirius sat up and wondered what encouraged Giselle's friendly actions towards that slimy git.

Giselle and Severus slowly entered the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey was currently feeding a smoking potion to a third year Hufflepuff who seemed to violently shake. The matron looked up and rolled her eyes as she ushered the pair to the nearest free bed. Giselle perched herself on the edge of an armchair opposite Severus waiting for him to get patched up.

"Clever thinking on your behalf, Miss Crouch-Prewett," Madam Pomfrey stated as she removed the bloody bandage to heal the deep gash that ran along his leg, "not many people would have bothered to apply pressure to the wound. This has saved me a lot of time."

Giselle nodded absent-mindedly to the praise but she hoped Severus would be healed soon. The matron treated his wound as best as she could but she announced that he would have to stay the night so she could check on any infections that may produce. She rushed away to see another patient leaving the pair alone.

"Thanks again for bringing me up. You didn't have to." He awkwardly mumbled to his lap but Giselle shrugged with a slight smirk.

"What are friends for, eh?"

Severus shot his head up and gave her a genuine smile before nodding softly.

"Yeah – what are friends for."

* * *

Sirius paced around the room while James, Remus and Peter watched him silently, careful not to say anything that could set him off.

"I still don't understand what the big deal is, mate. So what if she's friends with Snape?" Peter asked with hunched shoulders and Sirius stopped pacing.

"So what? What do you think could happen if she ends up friends with... with _him?_ What do you fucking think, Wormtail?" Sirius growled and sat down on the leather sofa beside James who was cleaning his glasses. Sirius groaned and held his head in his hands.

"Sirius has come to the conclusion that if Giselle becomes friends with Severus, she will turn against us and become a Death Eater." Remus explained to Peter who blinked and shook his head.

"I see." Peter mumbled and Remus sighed, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes.

"What exactly do you plan on doing, Sirius?" Remus asked and James caught Remus' eye with a hidden grin etched in the lines of his face. Remus tried to keep a straight face as Sirius removed his face from his hands when his decision hit him hard.

"We need to keep her away from him."

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed!**

**Means a lot - believe me :)**


	8. VII: Gone are the Good Days

The Christmas holidays had finally arrived.

Giselle thanked the Gods for the joyous season because she was sick of her Defense against the Dark Arts assignment along with the two bickering boys she had to work with. During every single lesson, Sirius and Severus found something to argue about – no matter what the subject of the row was.

"You know; one lesson they argued about socks! Socks! Who on earth argues about bloody sock?!" Giselle exclaimed with a sigh as she signed off her Astronomy essay. Alice's eyes watered as she continued to laugh but Lily shook her head and closed the vast book on _Impeccable Incarnations: The How-To Guide to passing N.E.W.T Charms_ before biting the inside of her cheek that expressed her worry.

"Giselle, please be careful around Snape, ok?" She asked her and Giselle frowned.

"Why?"

"Because," Lily struggled with her words, "b-because Severus is quite a complicated person and what he does outside of lessons with his friends is dangerous and I don't want you to get caught up in it." She breathed deeply after her long sentence while Giselle processed it through. She never saw him outside of class except for their study meetings in the Library since he and Sirius had gotten them banned from the first and fifth floor study halls.

"Thanks for the warning Lils but I'm sure Severus won't harm me-,"

"Just consider it Giselle. Things aren't like they used to be. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore." Alice interrupted with a troubled stare but Giselle wrinkled her nose in thought.

"Ok, I'll consider it. Who are Severus's friends by the way? I thought you were, Lily – what happened?" Giselle knew Severus would never discuss this with her and it did interest her as in their early years, Lily and Severus were very close. Lily's face screwed up uncomfortably as her hands busily tidied up her spare parchment. Giselle could see that Lily clearly wanted to avoid this topic for a long time.

"In our fifth year, James and the boys tormented Snape but when I stood up for him," she cringed at the memory, "he called me a Mudblood."

Giselle awkwardly scratched her neck and sighed, "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"No – he did. I know he did. His friends always questioned our friendship as did mine," Alice looked down in shame, "and that was a clear wake-up call to the weak friendship we had. It wasn't working – we were too different. The point is; think about what you're doing. Please." Lily grabbed Giselle's hand but the seriousness of Lily's tone cracked Giselle's calm facade. She burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Merlin's beard - I'm not joining the Death Eaters! It's just Severus!" She exclaimed and Alice shrugged.

"But for how long? We're not accusing... we're just concerned," Alice added and Giselle shook her head with a smirk.

"I promise you both; I will not join You-Know-Who." Giselle hated the direction of the conversation so in an attempt of steering it into a brighter subject, Giselle asked Lily who she was taking to Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party.

"Oh," Lily's cheeks flooded pink, "I hadn't even thought about that."

Alice and Giselle coughed simultaneously, "Liar." Lily glared but slammed the parchment down in a huff.

"Fine! If you _must_ know, I was debating whether to take either Jonathan Davis in Ravenclaw or-,"

"Sweet, dearest Lily," Alice shook her head with a laugh, "we both know who you are attending Slughorn's party with."

Giselle caught on and flashed a pearly grin before standing up with her completed work in her hands, "Oh Ja-ames!" She sang sweetly.

Lily jumped up onto her feet with a face full of pounding blood. Giselle wasn't sure where her face ended and her hair started.

"Don't... You... Dare."

"Come on Lily," Alice whined with a grimace, "I can see that little smile beneath the blush. You like him."

"Yeah," she sighed, "just as a _friend _and this began only recently. He's finally deflated that huge head of his and I don't think risking our new friendship with a relationship and feelings is a good direction for us."

Giselle grabbed Alice and stared at Lily directly in the eye before whispering, "She's considered it..."

The pair of girls squealed loudly at the news but five minutes later they found themselves out in the corridor as the Librarian had asked them to leave due to excessive noise. The trio began to head back to the Common Room whilst discussing Lily's newly discovered crush on a quarter of the Marauders but their discussion was cut short when they walked into a laughing pair. Lily gave Giselle and Alice murderous look as if threatening their lives.

"What are you three ladies doing wandering the castle at this hour?" Sirius asked with arched eyebrows and Giselle nodded towards the pile of books in her hand with a humorous scowl.

"Doing _our_ assignment work for the fifth challenge for next term which you should be helping with." She stated and Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't aware that we were studying tonight. Was Snivellus there?" He asked and Giselle shook her head.

"_Severus_ wasn't there either. I asked Marlene to tell you- ah," Giselle sighed but the damage was done. A part of her brain warned her not to ask Marlene to pass the message along. She had a hunch it would not reach Sirius.

"I see. Marlene never mentioned it..." Sirius replied awkwardly but Giselle, Alice and Sirius noticed James and Lily muttering quietly to each other. Giselle gave Alice a questioning look but all she received was a wink – Lily was asking James to the party. Giselle cheered in reaction which rose Sirius's suspicions.

"What are they-,"

"Leave her to it," Giselle whispered and Sirius smiled, staring at the smiling pair who had finished their conversation. Lily gave him a half smile whilst James couldn't keep the grin off of his shocked face.

"See you guys later." Alice announced as Giselle pulled Lily away dying to hear the success of her proposal. Sirius and James wandered off in the opposite direction, simply staring after the trio.

"So, what did Lily ask?" Sirius asked with her hands in his robe pockets but James merely grinned as he ruffled his own hair.

"She asked me to go to Slughorn's Christmas Party as her date."

Sirius's smile grew wider when James's giddiness increased so he draped an arm across his best friend's shoulder and commenced their journey towards the Room of Requirement to meet both Peter and Remus as their monthly adventures were about to begin.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Barty," Giselle said without enthusiasm as the pair sat opposite each other at breakfast on the 25th of December. Barty cocked an eyebrow before nodded politely, "Merry Christmas Giselle."

Giselle received a very strongly worded letter from her parents the night before which ordered her to make peace with her brother for one day at least. Despite her protests and declined howler – Giselle forced herself to greet Barty like an acquaintance.

Her relationship with her brother was never this strained. They were close in their old days, back when they were young, careless children who had no worries of Lord Voldemort and the war he brought to the Wizarding World. They were each other's first friends and a part of her, she wasn't sure how deep that part was buried, missed those days. She would never admit it out loud but her conscious liked to remind her of those days on occasions like these.

"I see your bruise has finally cleared up," He sneered and Giselle nodded, not giving him any satisfaction of winning the small brawl.

"Yes but I don't need you to remind me."

Bartemius laughed and shook his head as he bit his lip. Giselle hated that habit he possessed.

"My dear sister, does my success annoy you? You know I always win," He guffawed and Giselle crossed her arms and lent on her left elbow while her right hand picked at the fruit in front of her.

"I would rethink your words _dear brother_," her sarcasm wiped the smile off of Barty's face, "that was one fight."

Barty continued to bite his lip as he replicated her posture as his wand slowly destroyed a particularly large mince pie on his plate. The look of amusement stuck in his eyes.

"War is coming, Giselle."

"War is already here, Barty."

The pair looked at each other for a minute with nothing to say at all. The Hall was rather empty except a few stragglers and a bunch of teachers who were laughing loudly at a lengthy story. All Giselle could think of was how much the boy in front of her had changed.

"Do you remember," Giselle suddenly spoke up, "Christmas when we were little; remember the year I never got my pet owl? Do you remember what you said to me?"

Barty stared at her for a few seconds before nodding slowly, his stare never wavering.

"You said-,"

"I said '_sometimes family will disappoint you but you should never give up on them – no matter how stupid they are_'- I remember." He spat and Giselle sighed, rubbing her eyes. He was so difficult sometimes.

"Back then I believed you. I was stupid enough to believe you and over these past years, you've proved yourself incorrect so many times." Giselle stood up and removed herself from the table. A few people looked at her as she readied herself to leave but before she did, she turned and said one more thing.

"What happened to you Barty?"

Barty stood up and caught her eye. He stopped biting his lip instantly.

"I grew up and I think it's time you do too."

Giselle shook her head and left, trying not to let her tears show.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the views, follows, favorites and reviews! I love you all :)**


	9. VIII: Party Crasher

Giselle admired her dress in the tall mirror that stood in Gryffindor's girls' bathroom. She ran her fingers down her velvet dress as a slight tinge of nervousness travelled through her stomach. She was due to arrive at Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party in ten minutes yet she knew she should be fashionably late.

"Hey 'Elle," Lily pokes her head into the bathroom with a smile, "James and I are heading down now, you coming?" Giselle shook her head and heard Lily leave as the door swung close. Giselle sighed and applied a smear of lip-gloss on her lips. Checking the time, Giselle decided she should go down to the Entrance Hall to meet her date.

Lily and James asked Giselle multiple times if she wanted to attend the party with them throughout the day but Giselle both did not want to intrude on the (hopefully) blooming relationship and she couldn't as she had a date already.

When Giselle left the hall after speaking to her brother that morning, she ran into Severus who seemed to be concentrating on a crumpled piece of parchment but at Giselle's presence; he shoved it into his pocket hurriedly.

"Merry Christmas Severus – didn't you want to go home and see your family?" Giselle mumbled and Severus shook his head with a humoured frown.

"No – Merriness and my family do not mix. What about you?" He asked but something in his eyes suggested to Giselle that he already knew.

"Hogwarts is more of a home to me," laughed Giselle but Severus ignored anymore questions. He looked at her and noticed the tear stains along her cheek. He had a hunch that Bartemius was currently sat in the Hall. Before he could comfort her, however, Giselle piped up an unexpected question.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Severus shrugged and leant against the marble railings that were covered with holly wreaths and heat tolerable icicles. Giselle smiled and he almost see the cogs whirring in her head.

"Would you like to go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with me?"

Shocked, Severus minimally nodded but Giselle had already begun explaining the details to him before wishing him a great day. Severus watched after her but his smile faltered when he pulled the screwed up parchment out of his robes and continued to read.

Giselle arrived at the Entrance Hall with anticipation in her heel but she slowed down when she saw Severus waiting for her at the archway that led them down to the large offices where Professor Slughorn was awaiting their presence.

Hello," Giselle smiled and Severus nodded.

"Hello. You look lovely," he smiled and Giselle laughed.

Thank you – you do as well. Shall we go?"

The pair began their walk towards the party and the faint echo of the music reverberated down the corridors and the heavy sound passed through Giselle's chest. Once they reached the office, Giselle entered first with a perspective eye. She couldn't see Lily or James but many partygoers ranging from old warlocks laughing heartily with glasses of mead to creeping creatures that inspected the people as if they were prey. Giselle and Severus were immediately greeted with a glass of Butterbeer and Professor Slughorn himself.

"Mis Crouch-Prewett! I've been waiting for you- Oh, Mr Snape? Lovely, would you mind if I borrowed you date for a few seconds?" Slughorn asked Severus who shook his head, sipping his drink softly.

Giselle felt Slughorn whisk her away towards a small group near the window. Giselle never had time to admire the seasonally decorated room as she was thrusted into the conversation immediately. Thankfully – Lily was there.

"This, my good fellows," Slughorn announced to two burly men dressed in rich robes and a small yet magnificently clothed woman, "is Miss Giselle Crouch-Prewett, Barty's daughter."

"Ah, Miss Crouch-Prewett," The first wizard smiled and shook her hand gently. The second man bowed slowly while the lady gave her a broad smile. Lily shot her a quick smile before peering over her shoulder towards an uncomfortable looking James.

"If you would please excuse me but I have left my date over there-,"

"Let the poor boy join in, Miss Evans," the lady chimed as he readjusted diamond necklace, "after hearing of his accomplishments I believe he can certainly join."

James added to the conversation that the group had started and Giselle soon found out that these wizards were currently employed high up in the Ministry along with her father. It made Giselle rather uncomfortable to think that these people saw her father every day at work whereas she would rarely see him during the summer.

"Horace has been telling us of your accomplishments here at Hogwarts and what an excellent addition you would make to the Ministry. I can certainly offer you a job in the Support staff for the Minister," One of the men announced but the other two looked discontented.

"Or if you'd rather something more exciting, what about the Department of Magical Law? The Department your father is in charge of?" The other man offered but Giselle's grimace must have shouted a fat decline as his face dropped.

"What about the Department of Mysteries?" The lady asked and Giselle laughed quietly.

"Thank you all very much for your time and generous offers but I would rather not enter the Ministry when I leave Hogwarts. I have no idea what I want to do." She honestly admitted and each one of the Ministry workers nodded.

Giselle soon found Severus who had exited the bathroom when Giselle went looking for him and she quickly apologised for leaving him alone at the party. He told her that he did not mind which made her feel better.

James and Lily looked out over the party as their conversation died down slightly and Lily finished the last dregs of her drink.

"I'll get us some more." James offered and he strolled over to one of the servers but his hazel eyes caught sight of a pair laughing loudly in one of the corners, highlighted by the emerald silk drapes that behind them. Giselle was wiping a tear away from beneath her eye whilst Severus stared at her with essence of the joke in his smile. Mouth open, James forgot the drinks and rushed back over to Lily who seemed to have stumbled upon the scene as well.

"Why is Giselle here with Snape?"

Lily shrugged but her eyes couldn't remove themselves from the pair.

"I don't know. They're quite good friends," she replied but this didn't satisfy James at all. He grabbed something from his pocket and whispered into it. Lily tried to get a good view of the mysterious object but James had whipped it back into his dress robes before she could see.

"I know I've always shouted at you for tormenting Severus but after his antics last year with the Lestranges and the Carrows," she turned to face him full-on, "we have to do something before its too late. I know it sounds very hypocritical of me but- what is Sirius doing here?"

James and Lily walked over to the office door where Sirius had appeared with a deep frown. He scratched his neck and waited for his friends to reach his side.

"I got your message." He murmured and Lily glared at James who ignored it as he pointedly looked towards the couple.

Giselle sighed and looked to see that her glass was empty.

"I'll be right back." She told Severus and she headed towards the drinks table where she waited for a re-fill.

"So, Miss Crouch-Prewett, I hear you had rejected all positions from my dear friends?" Professor Slughorn asked as he approached her with a large bottle of Fire Whiskey. Giselle gulped and wondered how he would react to her rejections so she played honestly.

"Yes. I have no desire in entering into the Ministry. My father has put me off actually." She laughed and Slughorn raised his busy eyebrows.

"I see..." Suddenly, he chuckled, "I believe I'm going to be hearing a lot about you in the future, Giselle." He poured a few drops of Fire Whiskey into her glass with a wink before bouncing off laughing at her response.

Thoroughly confused, Giselle swallowed the dribble of Fire Whiskey before heading back to Severus; but he wasn't there.

Giselle examined the room for her date but the Slytherin was nowhere to be seen. Had he gone to the bathroom? Giselle decided to stay in their spot for a few minutes, merely waiting to see if he would return but some did approach. Lily.

"Come with me." Lily muttered, taking Giselle's arm. She objected for a few seconds, explaining that she was waiting for Severus but Lily simply responded with, "He's out here." Giselle let her best friend drag her into the outer corridors where a group of people managed to escape Giselle's view but she was suddenly drawn to the limping figure of Sirius and a bleeding James.

"Merlin's beard – what happened?" Giselle sighed as she ran over to Sirius and let him use her as support. Sirius gave her a grateful smile before gasping at his wounded torso. He seemed to be covered in deep gashes ranging from his face down to his feet.

"Your best friend did this." He muttered and Giselle stopped with narrowed eyes.

"You didn't fight again, did you?"

"They threatened us first!" James exclaimed but he was silenced instantly but a look from Lily. Sirius sighed and tried to diffuse the situation.

"Listen, we honestly didn't mean to get into a fight," Sirius explained and Giselle wrinkled her nose. He smirked at her thinking habit which made him think of the old times where she would constantly wrinkle his nose whenever she had a decision to make.

"It's ok, I believe you. Shall I take you up to the Hospital Wing? I seem to be visiting that place often so I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will be delighted to see me."

Sirius laughed and kindly accepted the offer which split them off from Lily and James. The pair spoke of pointless things as they climbed higher through the school towards the Hospital Wing.

"How did their 'date' go?" Sirius asked Giselle as they slowly ascended the Grand Staircase and Giselle smiled as she carefully helped Sirius over the trick step.

"Brilliantly I believe. It was about time they tried dating," Giselle sighed and Sirius nodded in agreement. He was sick of hearing how James wanted to ask Lily out and finally it had happened.

"Speaking of dating – how's Marlene? I haven't seen her much this year." She asked and Sirius dropped his smile.

"Great, yeah... She's good. I'm sorry about that." He admitted but Giselle shrugged.

"No, no. Its fine – she obviously loves you. It's kinda cute." Her stomach abruptly whined but Giselle ignored it as they arrived to their destination. Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office and placed her hands on her hips when she saw who had entered.

"Why is it always you?" Pomfrey asked as Giselle led him over to the bed beside the tall window that let in a flooding ray of moonlight.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I'm the one injuring everyone?" Giselle asked deadpanned and Pomfrey froze as she helped Sirius lay on the bed but his bark of laughter gave her game away.

"I'm kidding." She told the matron who let out a bold _hmpf_ before she began to heal Sirius's wounds. He winced slightly when she healed a particularly long cut but she soon bustled away whilst muttering something about how dangerous the students were these days.

"Thank you again for bringing me," Sirius mumbled tiredly and Giselle patted his hand that lay beside him on the bed.

"It's ok Sirius. We always took each other to the Hospital Wing when the other needed it, remember?"

Sirius laughed at the memory of their first year, "Yeah – our little pact."

Giselle nodded and admired the moonlight that shone into the room at her feet. She thought of the pact but Sirius interrupted her train of thought when he reached up and touched her face. She jumped slightly at the contact.

"You've got a little bit of my blood on your face," he spoke softly and Giselle let him wipe it off with his sleeve. She felt her skin tingle from his touch but she tried to hide her shock reaction.

"Thank you."

"You know, I really missed you when you left. I thought it was goodbye forever." He confessed and Giselle looked down at her dress, avoiding his glistening grey eyes.

"So did I Sirius," She looked up, "it's good to be back."

"Out! Miss Crouch-Prewett, you need to go. Mr Black needs to stay the night so I believe you will see him in the morning." Pomfrey shooed Giselle out of the ward but she had time to wish him a goodnight.

"Goodnight. You look very pretty tonight," Sirius responded gently.

Giselle blinked and gave him one last smile before leaving him to rest overnight. She touched her cheek where he had and her skin continued to tingle. Trying to clear her mind, Giselle headed back to the Common Room.

* * *

**I'll edit it later :)**

**Thanks for the reviews! Seriously; it means soooo much!**


	10. IX: Animal in the Grounds

"I'm going for a walk."

The group of people surrounding the fireplace looked up at Giselle as she wrapped herself up in her furry outerwear before she hastily attempted to leave the Common Room. It was the first night after the holidays and Giselle felt rather claustrophobic in the Tower where everyone was discussing the holiday's events. She needed the fresh air.

"Giselle, don't-," Lily began but Giselle smirked.

"I'll be fine, _Mum. _Besides... I'm a big girl – I can handle myself." Giselle ignored Sirius's humoured stare by strolling out of the Tower.

Giselle's strolls after curfew were frequent but lonesome yet it never seemed to stop her from continuing them. Lily scolded her often for her rule-breaking but Giselle knew she had to. It made her laugh because every time Lily brought it up; Lily knew Giselle would never stop. She kept in the shadows whenever she spotted a Prefect but within a few minutes – Giselle was out in the grounds.

Dirty slush covered the grass which held many slippery patches and she only slipped twice on her descent down to a hut she had missed dearly while attending Beauxbatons. The groundskeeper was a dear friend of hers ever since her first year.

_"What are you doing here?" A sneering Slytherin with bright blonde hair snickered when he spotted Giselle. She gasped and froze as his gaze landed on her. He wasn't alone._

Giselle was out near the Forbidden Forest looking for James Potter who was currently searching for his lucky snitch that his father had given him. She had last seen him disappearing beside Greenhouse number 2 but the path beside it led her to the Forest.

"I-I'm sorry. I w-was looking for my friend." Giselle was sure that they wouldn't tell her if they had seen James themselves so she made her mind up to get away from them. They looked like trouble and her father warned her multiple times to stay away from danger. Giselle glanced at the Slytherin's faces but none were immediately recognizable. She could hardly tell them apart as they all wore the same disgusted expression.

"You must be little Miss Crouch?" One of the girls with light hair assumed as she stepped forward with her arms crossed. Giselle looked up at her as her facial features seemed familiar but she felt threatened by these students so she kept silent with a simple nod. She had a couple of questions but she was fully-aware that she should keep them to herself.

Giselle began to retreat but the blonde sixth year grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. His nails dug deep causing her to gasp and fall into the grass. She looked up into their glaring faces before she took another attempt at retreating. She failed once more.

"What did you hear from our conversation?"

Giselle blinked and frowned, "Huh?"

"I said," The blond boy spat, "What did you hear us talking about in our conversation? Were you spying?" Giselle gulped and shook her head frantically.

"No! I told you I-I'm looking for m-my friend!" She tried not to show how frightened she felt.

"Why you lying little-,"

"OI!"

The group and Giselle looked over towards the Greenhouse and saw a gigantic man staring at them with a large sack dangling from his fist. He glared at the Slytherins because he knew exactly who they were and the young Gryffindor did not want to attract their attention.

"C'mon." A gangly brunette with narrow eyes grabbed the blond boy and shoved him forward before following with the rest of the Snakes. Giselle watched them withdraw from the Forest's edge before letting out a large breath and she turned to continue looking for James but her gaze was met by a half-giant. She was mesmerized.

"Are yeh ok?" The half-giant asked, bending down to met her natural eye-line and all Giselle did was gasp.

"Wow! Are you half-giant?"

The man frowned but his fresh face tinged red. Scratching the minimal beard that lined his jaw, he laughed.

"Now that's a secre' between you an' me, eh?" Giselle was unsure whether that was sarcasm but she laughed nevertheless.

"Thank you," she muttered and the man nodded whilst his grin shone beneath his dark hair. He patted her shoulder despite Giselle's buckling knees and nodded.

"Be careful around certain folk, yeh? Them especially," He jerked his thumb over his shoulder indicating the Slytherin group, "'cus summits comin' and they'll be the first teh show everyone who they belong to."

Giselle wasn't quite sure what the half-giant was inferring but she took the advice anyway. Nodding to show her understanding, she hugged his middle before heading off to find her friend.

"I'll be careful, I promise. My name is Giselle Crouch, by the way." She half-shouted as she climbed the path higher and the half-giant smiled. She was young Adelaide Prewett's daughter.

"Call me Hagrid."

"Bye Mr Hagrid!" She called before disappearing round the 2nd Greenhouse.

Giselle cringed at the memory as she tapped smartly on Hagrid's front door. She heard a high-pitch bark echo from within a second before Hagrid opened the hut's door where his confusion switched to surprise in a blink.

"Giselle!" He cried, "C'mon in, in!" Giselle stepped into the warmth and removed her outerwear before hanging it on the hook near the fire. The pair sat down at the crooked table with bear-sized mugs and began to catch-up.

The minutes piled up and before Giselle could accept another steaming cup of tea – she had to go. Lily would yell if she was out past 1 again and Giselle hated upsetting Lily. Sure, Lily would be satisfied with the timings of Giselle's outings if she went along with her but Giselle preferred her walks to be solo.

"I need to go Hagrid; Lily would want my head on a plate if I'm out after 1 again." She sighed and Hagrid laughed, mouthing, "_Again?_"

"Ok bu' - tell me about Beauxbatons before yeh go."

Giselle wrinkled her nose and glanced out of the window. It may have been fatigue but she was sure she just saw something gallop past Hagrid's window. She froze halfway through her yawn before assuming that she had imagined the animal and turning back to tell Hagrid of her previous school.

* * *

"Bye Hagrid!" Giselle sighed as she exited the cabin. Hagrid stood in the doorway and watched as Giselle slowly trekked up the steep, sludgy paths that led Giselle to the Castle.

"Do yeh wan' me teh walk up there with yeh?" Hagrid asked, concern written on his face but Giselle shook her head and hugged her torso.

"I'm fine – I can take care of myself." She reassured him and Hagrid nodded. The hut grew fainter and fainter until all Giselle could see behind her was a minuscule orange square in the distance. Breathing in the cold air, Giselle continued on her walk but she felt something nearby. She could feel a pair of eyes bore into her and her breath hitched. Her hands stuffed themselves into her pockets while her eyes screwed up as she cursed softly. In that moment, she immediately regretted not taking up Hagrid's offer. She glanced behind her shoulder; could she make it down to his hut in time?

Giselle gripped her wand, turned to where she felt the eyes and pointed her ash wand towards it; she had to at least see her potential attacker. The wand's tip illuminated light and soon she saw what the pale eyes belonged to – a dog.

"Oh," Giselle merely squeaked and she tilted her head in confusion. The dog copied. She didn't know of anybody in the school who owned a dog, was it a stray from the Forest? Her eyes widened. Was it dangerous?

She slowly stepped backwards, trying to figure out a path around the dog and back to the castle, but the dog copied her movements and it began to pant with its tongue lolling from the side of its mouth. Giselle snorted and stopped retreating. The dog imitated her.

"You're not dangerous, are you?" She asked the dog and it barked softly. Giselle laughed and stepped back once more but her knees collapsed when she reached a steep stone step. The dog strolled over and sat directly in front of her, its pale eyes gazing right into hers. Giselle was enthralled by them but the sound of hooves hurtling behind her made Giselle dart up onto her feet again. She span around but never caught sight of the hoofed creature.

A distant cry of a wolf scared Giselle as she jumped at the mere sound and it brought her to her senses. She shouldn't be outside in the dark at 2 in the morning; she needed to go.

Giselle began to dash up the hill and towards the wooden bridge but the dog whined loudly. She stopped and glanced at the dog that had followed her to the bridge. Under the dim lantern light that swung above her, Giselle could see how sad the dog looked and it almost pained her.

"I need to go. Look... I'm sure you'll see me again." She murmured to the dog that suddenly perked up at her voice. The corner of her lips tugged at its enthusiasm but she was desperate to leave the grounds. Giselle quickly bent down and patted the dog's head before running off towards the Entrance Hall.

As she crept through the castle on her toes, Giselle thought back to the animal in the grounds and something at the back of her mind pinched. She knew it was crazy but she actually _hoped_ she saw that dog again.

* * *

**is it vain to love your own story? if it is - i'm vain ^.^**

**thank you so much to those who reviewed - they honestly mean the world!**

**Reviews pretty please! - even if they're one word! 3**


End file.
